Battle Spirits
Battle Spirits is a trading card game by Bandai. Information On March 7, 2015, a "TOHO KAIJU" set of Battle Spirits cards that includes various monsters created by Toho was released in Japan. The 4-card booster packs cost ¥100 and the 8-card booster packs cost ¥200 plus tax.Toho Kaiju Announcement - Battle Spirits A new booster pack containing Shin Godzilla and other new cards was announced for release in August 2016.Godzilla Collaboration Booster Pack - Battle Spirits.com Appearances Monsters *Godzilla (1954, 1965, 1971, 1989, 1992, 1995, 2000, 2014, 2016) *Mothra (Larva 1992, Imago 1992, Imago 2001) *Mothra Leo (Imago, Rainbow, Aqua, Light Speed, Armor) *Fairy Mothra (1994) *Primitive Mothra *Rodan (1956, Fire, 2004) *King Ghidorah (1991, 1998, 2001) *Mecha-King Ghidorah *Dorats *Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah *Desghidorah *Mechagodzilla (Fake Godzilla, 1974, 1993, Super, 2002, 2003) *Anguirus (2004) *Destoroyah (Juvenile, Aggregate, Flying and Perfect) *Gigan (1972, 2004, Modified) *Megaguirus *Kamacuras (2004) *Biollante (Rose, Final) *SpaceGodzilla *Battra (Larva and Imago) *Godzilla Junior (Little Godzilla, Godzilla Junior) *Minilla (2004) *Baragon (2001) *Orga *Ebirah (2004) *Jet Jaguar *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. *Moguera *King Caesar (2004) *Megalon *Sanda *Gaira *Hedorah (1971) *Manda (2004) *Dagahra *Orochi (1994) *Matango *Kumonga (1965) *Garu Garu (1996, 1997) Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Cosmos *Oxygen Destroyer *Garuda *Gotengo (2004, New) *Super X2 *Super X3 *Star Falcon *Land Moguera *MBT-92 Maser Cannon *GX-813 Griffon *Dimension Tide Locations *Infant Island *Gorath *Japan **Tokyo ***Tokyo Tower ***National Diet Building **Fukuoka ***Fukuoka Tower Gallery Artwork BATTLE SPIRITS GODZILLA MILLENNIUM.jpg|Godzilla (2000) BATTLE SPIRITS MOTHRA LARVA.jpg|Mothra Larva (1992) Battle Spirits Juvenile Destoroyahs.jpg|Juvenile Destoroyah BATTLE SPIRITS AGGREGATE DESTOROYAH.jpg|Aggregate Destoroyah BATTLE SPIRITS DESTOROYAH.jpg|Perfect Destoroyah BATTLE SPIRITS MECHAGODZILLA SHOWA.jpg|MechaGodzilla (1974) BATTLE SPIRITS MECHAGODZILLA HEISEI.jpg|MechaGodzilla (1993) Battle Spirits Kiryu.jpg|Modified Type-3 Kiryu BATTLE SPIRITS MFS-3 KIRYU.jpg|Type-3 Kiryu BATTLE SPIRITS MEGAGUIRUS.jpg|Megaguirus BATTLE SPIRITS KAMACURAS.png|Kamacuras (2004) Battle Spirits Monster X.jpg|Monster X BATTLE SPIRITS KEIZER GHIDORAH.jpg|Keizer Ghidorah BATTLE SPIRITS ROSE BIOLLANTE.jpg|Biollante (Rose Form) BATTLE SPIRITS FINAL BIOLLANTE.jpg|Biollante (Final Form) BATTLE SPIRITS LITTLE GODZILLA.jpg|Little Godzilla BATTLE SPIRITS GODZILLA JUNIOR.jpg|Godzilla Junior Battle Spirits Battra Larva Artwork.jpg|Battra Larva Battle Spirits Battra Imago.jpg|Battra Battle Spirits Rodan 2004.jpg|Rodan (2004) BATTLE SPIRITS SPACEGODZILLA.jpg|The Crystal Zone, featuring SpaceGodzilla BATTLE SPIRITS ORGA.jpg|Orga Battle Spirits Orga.jpg Battle Spirits Anguirus 2004.jpg|Anguirus 2004 Battle Spirits Jet Jaguar.jpg|Jet Jaguar Battle Spirits Mecha-King Ghidorah.jpg|Mecha-King Ghidorah Battle Spirits King Ghidorah Gravity Beams.jpg|Gravity Beam attack, featuring King Ghidorah Battle Spirits M.O.G.U.E.R.A..jpg|M.O.G.U.E.R.A. BATTLE SPIRITS STAR FALCON.jpg|Star Falcon BATTLE SPIRITS LAND MOGUERA.jpg|Land Moguera Battle Spirits Garuda.jpg|Garuda Battle Spirits Gotengo.jpg|New Gotengo Battle Spirits Super X3.jpg|Super X3 Cards BSC19 ＢＡＴＴＬＥ_ＳＰＩＲＩＴＳ_ＧＯＤＺＩＬＬＡ.jpg|GODZILLA Battle Spirits Burning Godzilla Card.jpg|Godzilla (1995) Battle Spirits Godzilla 2000 Card.png|Godzilla (2000) Battle Spirits Mothra 2001 Card.jpg|Mothra Battle Spirits Mothra Larva 1992 Card.jpg|Mothra Larva (1992) Battle Spirits Mothra 1992 Card.png|Mothra (1992) Battle Spirits Armor Mothra.jpg|Armor Mothra Battle Spirits Fairy Mothra Card.jpg|Fairy Mothra Battle Spirits Fire Rodan Card.jpg|Fire Rodan Battle Spirits Rodan 2004 Card.jpg|Rodan (2004) Battle Spirits King Ghidorah 1991 Card.png|King Ghidorah (1991) Battle Spirits King Ghidorah 2001 Card.jpg|Thousand Year Old Dragon, King Ghidorah Battle Spirits Mecha-King Ghidorah Card.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah Battle Spirits Dorats.jpg|Dorats Battle Spirits Monster X Card.jpg|Monster X Battle Spirits Keizer Ghidorah Card.png|Keizer Ghidorah Battle Spirits MechaGodzilla 1974 Card.jpg|MechaGodzilla (1974) Battle Spirits MechaGodzilla 1993 Card.png|MechaGodzilla (1993) Battle Spirits Garuda Card.jpg|Garuda Battle Spirits Type-3 Kiryu Card.png|Type-3 Kiryu Battle Spirits Modified Type-3 Kiryu Card.png|Modified Type-3 Kiryu Battle Spirits Anguirus 2004 Card.png|Anguirus (2004) Battle Spirits Juvenile Destoroyah.jpg|Destoroyah (Juvenile Form) Battle Spirits Aggregate Destoroyah Card.jpg|Destoroyah (Aggregate Form) Battle Spirits Perfect Destoroyah Card.png|Destoroyah (Perfect Form) Battle Spirits Gigan 2004 Card.jpg|Gigan (2004) Battle Spirits Modified Gigan 2004 Card.jpg|Modified Gigan (2004) Battle Spirits Megaguirus Card.jpg|Megaguirus Battle Spirits Kamacuras 2004 Card.jpg|Kamacuras (2004) Battle Spirits Rose Biollante Card.jpg|Biollante (Rose Form) Battle Spirits Biollante Card.jpg|Biollante (Final Form) Battle Spirits SpaceGodzilla Card.png|SpaceGodzilla Battle Spirits Battra Larva Card.jpg|Battra (Larva) Battle Spirits Battra Card.jpg|Battra Battle Spirits Little Godzilla Card.jpg|Little Godzilla Battle Spirits Godzilla Junior Card.jpg|Godzilla Junior Battle Spirits Minilla 2004 Card.jpg|Minilla (2004) Battle Spirits Baragon Card.jpg|Baragon Battle Spirits Orga Card.png|Orga Battle Spirits Ebirah 2004 Card.png|Ebirah (2004) Battle Spirits Jet Jaguar Card.jpg|Jet Jaguar (1973) Battle Spirits M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Card.jpg|M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Battle Spirits Star Falcon Card.jpg|Star Falcon Battle Spirits Land Moguera Card.jpg|Land Moguera Battle Spirits King Caesar 2004 Card.jpg|King Caesar (2004) Battle Spirits Gotengo Card.png|New Gotengo Battle Spirits Super X3 Card.jpg|Super X3 Battle Spirits Oxygen Destroyer Card.jpg|Oxygen Destroyer Battle Spirits All Arms Attack Card.png|All Arms Attack Battle Spirits Type-3 Absolute Zero Cannon Card.png|Type-3 Absolute Zero Cannon Battle Spirits Gravity Beam Card.jpg|Gravity Beam Battle Spirits Mothra's Emergence Card.png|Mothra's Emergence Battle Spirits Mothra's Song Card.jpg|Mothra's Song Battle Spirits The Time of Awakening Card.jpg|The Time of Awakening Battle Spirits The Infant Island Card.jpg|The Infant Island Battle Spirits Gorath Card.jpg|The Planet Gorath Battle Spirits The Crystal Zone Card.jpg|The Crystal Zone Battle Spirits The MechaGodzilla Hangar Card.jpg|The MechaGodzilla Hangar Battle Spirits The G Summit Card.jpg|The G Summit Battle Spirits Shintoshin Collapse Card.jpg|Shintoshin Collapse BSC26 Battle Spirits Godzilla (1954).jpg|Godzilla (1954) Battle Spirits Godzilla (1965).png|Godzilla (1965) Battle Spirits Godzilla (1971).png|Godzilla (1971) Battle Spirits Godzilla (1989).jpg|Godzilla (1989) Battle Spirits Monster King Burning Godzilla.jpg|Monster King Burning Godzilla Battle Spirits Monster King Godzilla (2000).jpg|Monster King Godzilla (2000) Battle Spirits Shin Godzilla (First Form).jpg|Shin Godzilla (First Form) Battle Spirits Shin Godzilla (Second Form).jpg|Shin Godzilla (Second Form) Battle Spirits Shin Godzilla (Third Form).jpg|Shin Godzilla (Third Form) Battle Spirits Shin Godzilla (Fourth Form).jpg|Shin Godzilla (Fourth Form) Battle Spirits Giant Moth Mothra.jpg|Giant Moth Mothra Battle Spirits Guardian Deity Beast Mothra.jpg|Guardian Deity Beast Mothra Battle Spirits Rainbow Mothra.jpg|Guardian Deity Beast Rainbow Mothra Battle Spirits Underwater Mode Mothra.jpg|Underwater Mode Mothra Battle Spirits Light Speed Mode Mothra.jpg|Light Speed Mode Mothra Battle Spirits Primitive Mothra.jpg|Primitive Mothra Battle Spirits Giant Monster of the Sky Rodan.jpg|Giant Monster of the Sky Rodan Battle Spirits Space Super Monster King Ghidorah.png|Space Super Monster King Ghidorah Battle Spirits Cyborg Monster Mecha-King Ghidorah.jpg|Cyborg Monster Mecha-King Ghidorah Battle Spirits Mecha-King Ghidorah Head Wreckage.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah's Head Wreckage Battle Spirits Space Super Demon Beast Desghidorah.png|Space Super Demon Beast Desghidorah Battle Spirits Fake Godzilla.jpg|Fake Godzilla Battle Spirits Cyborg Monster MechaGodzilla.jpg|Cyborg Monster MechaGodzilla Battle Spirits Anti-G Weapon Super MechaGodzilla.png|Anti-G Weapon Super MechaGodzilla Battle Spirits Anti-G Weapon Multipurpose Fighting System Type-3 Kiryu (Berserk).png|Anti-G Weapon Multipurpose Fighting System Type-3 Kiryu (Berserk) Battle Spirits Drill Hand Modified Type 3 Kiryu.jpg|Anti-G Weapon Multipurpose Fighting System Type-3 Kiryu (Modified) Battle Spirits Perfect Lifeform Destoroyah.jpg|Perfect Lifeform Destoroyah Battle Spirits Destoroyah (Flying Form).jpg|Destoroyah (Flying Form) Battle Spirits Cyborg Monster Gigan.jpg|Cyborg Monster Gigan Battle Spirits Rose Blooming in the Lake.jpg|Rose Blooming in the Lake Battle Spirits Bio Monster Biollante.jpg|Bio Monster Biollante Battle Spirits God of Destruction SpaceGodzilla.jpg|God of Destruction SpaceGodzilla Battle Spirits Demon Beast of Destruction Battra.jpg|Demon Beast of Destruction Battra Battle Spirits Robot Monster Moguera.jpg|Robot Monster Moguera Battle Spirits M.O.G.U.E.R.A. II-SRF.jpg|M.O.G.U.E.R.A. II-SRF Battle Spirits Insect Monster Megalon.jpg|Insect Monster Megalon Battle Spirits Sanda.jpg|Sanda Battle Spirits Gaira.jpg|Gaira Battle Spirits Smog Monster Hedorah.jpg|Smog Monster Hedorah Battle Spirits Sea Dragon Manda.jpg|Sea Dragon Manda Battle Spirits Demonic Sea Beast Dagahra.jpg|Demonic Sea Beast Dagahra Battle Spirits Demon King Yamata no Orochi.jpg|Demon King Yamata no Orochi Battle Spirits Matango.jpg|Matango Battle Spirits Kumonga.jpg|Kumonga Battle Spirits Garu Garu.jpg|Garu Garu Battle Spirits Garu Garu II.jpg|Garu Garu II Battle Spirits Super X2.jpg|Super X2 Battle Spirits Maser Tank 92.jpg|Maser Tank 92 Battle Spirits Special Fighter Griffon.jpg|Special Fighter Griffon Battle Spirits The Monster King Emerges.png|The Monster King Emerges Battle Spirits Soul Draw.jpg|Soul Draw Battle Spirits Invasion of Shin Godzilla.jpg|Invasion of Shin Godzilla Battle Spirits Shin Godzilla Resistance Strategy.jpg|Shin Godzilla Resistance Strategy Battle Spirits Scales and Prism Beams.jpg|Scales & Prism Beams Battle Spirits Laser Gravity Beam.png|Laser Gravity Beam Battle Spirits Grass Trap.jpg|Grass Trap Battle Spirits Burst Wall.jpg|Burst Wall Other BATTLE SPIRITS Newspaper.png Battle Spirits Booster.jpg BATTLE SPIRITS.jpg Battle Spirits Cards.jpg|SpaceGodzilla, King Ghidorah 1991, MechaGodzilla 1993, and Mothra Imago 1992 Battle Spirits Now Designing.jpg Battle Spirits Godzillas.jpg|Godzilla 2000, Burning Godzilla, and Godzilla 2014 Battle Spirits Spreadsheet.jpg Battle Spirits G16 Booster Pack Ad.jpg|Advertisement for the booster pack containing Godzilla 2016 Videos バトルスピリッツ コラボブースター 東宝怪獣大決戦 Trivia *In 2016, a collaboration booster pack revolving around the ''Ultraman'' franchise was announced for Battle Spirits. External Links *Battle Spirits website. *Battle Spirits Wiki article on BSC19 expansion *Battle Spirits Wiki article on BSC26 expansion References Category:Card games: 2010s releases